This invention relates to a process wherein a fluid stream containing hydrogen sulfide is contacted wilh an aqueous solution containing a polyvalent metal chelate and the hydrogen sulfide in said stream is converted to soluble sulfur compounds in a relatively short time.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,506 dated Oct. 31, 1978 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,864, dated May 13, 1980 that geothermal steam containing H.sub.2 S can be purified by contacting the steam with a metal compound that forms insoluble metallic sulfides.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,183, dated April 1, 1980 that geothermal steam containing H.sub.2 S can be purified by adding oxygen and passing it through an activated carbon bed.
Various processes for hydrogen sulfide control in geothermal steam are outlined in the U.S. Department of Energy Report #DOE/EV-0068 (March 1980) by F. B. Stephens, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,251 dated Feb. 22, 1977 discloses the removal of hydrogen sulfide from gaseous streams with metal chelates to form sulfur substantially without the formation of sulfur oxides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,442 discloses a process for the removal of hydrogen sulfide from geothermal steam. This process generates free sulfur or sulfur solids which are then converted to soluble sulfur compounds.